


Bubble Baths

by floatingpetals



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern AU, Slight teasing, Teasing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bubble baths are great, hint of smut, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “ ok so this is something i think about on the daily but I’m a terrible writer and I love your work but can I request a modern au! bucky x reader where reader works somewhere like lush and makes him a bath cocktail (bath bomb + bubbles and the whole shebang)” -Anon





	Bubble Baths

“Hey baby, I’m home!” Y/N shouted into their little apartment. She juggled the two heavy bags from one hand and to the other and kicked off her shoes before walking through her living room. She thought it odd when there was no response. Her boyfriend of two years Bucky was supposed to be home from work already, at least that’s what he said in his text from earlier. “Bucky?”

Walking into their living, Y/N stopped short at the sight of Bucky spread out face down on their bed. He was still in his dress slack and a pressed button-down shirt, looking like he just collapsed on the bed after kicking off his shoes when he came home.

“Babe?” She called softly, not wanting to wake him if he managed to fall asleep. He’s had such a rough few weeks with the merger and everything else, he’d need all the sleep he could get. There was a faint groan and his head turned to the side, smooshing his face against the comforter.

“Hey Y/N…” He muttered. Y/N set the bags on the floor before she crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed and gently pulled his hair free from his bun. He purred as she began to scratch his head, chasing after her fingers with a tilt of his head.

“Rough day?” She questioned. He nodded and whined low in his throat. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Eh,” he uttered halfheartedly. “I just want to sleep and never wake up.”

“Well, that’s not exactly an option.” Y/N giggled. She leaned over and pressed a kiss against the back of his head before she stood. Bucky let out another whine as she rose, rolling his head to the side as to watch her walk into the closet. “Tell you what, I stopped at Lush to get more face masks and bought a few bath bombs and their bath jellies.”

That cause Bucky’s head to pop up from the pillow, his eyes growing wide with excitement. Smells of soft calming lavender and fresh lemon sparked in his memory, causing a buzz of excitement to go through his body. The sight made the corners of Y/N’s lips turn up in a grin. She knew just what he needed to unwind from a long stressful day and had a feeling at the store that she should stop to grab a few essentials.

It started off because Y/N was an addict to Lush and all the products. Her skin was fairly sensitive and picky with what she could use, and her nose didn’t enjoy a lot of the heavily perfumed products that did work. She was willing to fork over quite a lot of money if it meant she was comfortable and clean. Of course, since she exclusively used Lush, she had the product everywhere.

When she and Bucky moved in together a little over a year ago, he found her not so secret stash of bath bombs and bath bars tucked away in the closet. He knew she’d take a bath at least once a week. Like clockwork, she’d disappear in the bathroom with her laptop, a glass of wine, and some chocolate or cheese. Probably some forty minutes later, she’d emerge looking like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, blissfully relaxed and happy.

Curiously, Bucky asked what all the hype was and wondered what it was like. Y/N happily set him up with a baby blue bath bomb called Big Blue and ran a soft clean-smelling bath jelly in a little metal strainer under the water as it filed their giant garden tub with the bubbles. She passed him a beer, some pizza and opened the laptop on the wooden tub caddy before giving him a kiss on the cheek along with an order to relax and enjoy. Since then, Bucky’s been hooked. Anytime he had a rough day, she would set up a bath and let him unwind in the warm bubbly waters.

“Why don’t I get a bath started and you can relax in the tub while I get dinner started.” She continued, bending down to dig through the bags to grab the black Lush bag. Bucky eyed the bag eagerly before his gaze darted up to meet her eyes. A soft blush rose on his cheeks, and despite being together for two years, he still got bashful asking her to do this. It wasn’t unusual for them to unwind together in the tub, Y/N comfortably leaning up against his chest while he held her tight. Sometimes though, they needed their own alone time. But today he wanted his girl there in his arms. 

“Or. You could join me, and we can order pizza later?” He asked hopefully, fiddling with the edge of the comfortable. Y/N laughed.

“If that’s what you want.” She hummed. A sudden burst of energy hit him, and Bucky shot up and scrambled off the bed. He all but drug Y/N to the bathroom, who giggled the whole way. He started the tub while she set the bag on the sink counter and grabbed the caddy from their closet. As she turned around to lean it on the sink, Bucky was there behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked and flung her free arm around his neck to steady her feet. He chuckled low and leaned into a press a heady kiss against her lips. He pulled back with a dopey grin.

“Love you.” He mumbled softly.

“I love you too, baby.” She gently rubbed their noses together and giggled softly. They lingered for a moment longer, the sound of the tub filling the only sound between them before she started to pull away. Bucky whined in protest. “As much I love this, I need you to let go so I can make our bath.”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled. Y/N patted his face gently.

“It’ll be five minutes. You can be patient till then, you big baby.” She teased and grabbed the things she needed from the bag. Bucky leaned up against the doorframe to the closet and crossed his arms across his chest with a sigh. He watched her move around and setting up the tub with practiced ease, grinning widely at how lucky he was. Not only did she love him unconditionally, faults and all, but she also didn’t tease him about his fondness for baths. He exhaled softly and went to grab the laptop.

“Want some wine?” He called over his shoulder.

“Nah, not tonight.” She called back. He nodded to himself and wandered into the living room where her laptop was left from the night before.

When he came back, Y/N had the tub off, the bubbles high, and the soothing smell of lavender filled the room. She had even stripped from her clothes and was wrapped up in her black robe patiently waiting while leaning back against the sink. The caddy was put over the tub while a candle was lit and sitting on the back of the toilet. She stood up and went over to grab the laptop from his hands.

“Go ahead, get undressed, and get in.” She motioned while she opened the laptop to look for a film. Behind her, she heard the rustle of clothes hitting the floor and the sound of water parting as he stepped in. He hissed low, the warm water a sharp contrast to the cool air. “Sorry, I might have gotten it a little too warm.”

“Nah,” He mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall and let his eyes close shut. He could feel the warmth soaking into his bones, the tension in his muscles melting away. “It’s perfect.”

Y/N giggled, setting the laptop on the caddy before she pulled the tie on her robe and tossed it behind her. Bucky peeked an eye open and watched as she stepped between his legs. He groaned low, instantly reaching out to grab her hips as she sunk into the warm bubbly water. She sighed contentedly and leaned back against his chest, following Bucky’s lead and let her eyes fall shut. Bucky nuzzled his nose against her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist while he reached over Y/N to hit play on the movie with the other.

Tracing the back of his hand that was wrapped around her waist, Y/N purred softy and nestled further into Bucky’s hold. The movement was innocent, Bucky knew that. But his body didn’t care. He had his very naked and very soft girlfriend’s backside plastered against his front. Of course, his body would react exactly the way it did. Bucky grunted and tried to shift his hips away, his cheeks burning. This wasn’t his intention for the bath. He just wanted to cuddle.

However, a sly smile grew on Y/N’s face at the feel of him coming to life behind her. Ignoring his obvious attempts to situated her differently against his lap, Y/N ground back. Bucky bit his lip and his hands flew to grab her hips with an iron grip. He snarled when she snickered and fought against his grip.

“Baby.” He hissed in a warning. Glancing over her shoulder, Y/N blinked innocently with a barely concealed mischievous look.

“What?”

“Stop that.” He grunted. Y/N raised a brow and placed her hands on his knees. Bucky’s muscles tensed under her tender touch, his breath catching his throat.

“I have no idea what you mean.” She purred softly. He snorted and tightened his grip in a warning.

_“Y/N.” _He groaned again when she became to trail her fingers down his thighs, using a delicate touch that lit his skin on fire. His cock twitched against her hip, quickly filling at her soft titter. She knew his secrets and had him wrapped around her little finger. She knew just where to touch, and she’d have exactly what she wanted.

“Bucky.” Y/N answered back with her a teasing whine. She titled her head back, her breath hot against his neck and nipped at his skin. With a breathy moan, Y/N rolled her hips and batted her lashes. “Please? I just want to feel you inside me.” 

Bucky chuckled low, his resolve crumbling at her plea. He couldn’t help it. She was too pretty to say no to. He threw one of her legs over his hip and fisted his cock in a hand under her. Eagerly, Y/N sank down with a blissful sigh, throwing her head back as he slowly filled her. Bucky’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan and tightened a grip on her hips.

He leaned down and buried his face in her neck, letting her take a moment to adjust by peppering open mouth kisses against her skin on her neck and shoulder. Whatever frantic need he felt seconds ago melted away when he slid inside of Y/N, her familiar warmth and tightness helping him ease out the stress from his day. A quiet sigh passed through his lips and he wrapped his arms around her body. Y/N echoed his sentiments with a happy purr and sank back against his sturdy chest; her body adjusted but she was in no need for him to move either. They didn’t get chances like this often to just sit with each other and wrapped up in each other arms. They were moments few and far in between, but if it wasn’t for her addiction to Lush, they’d never discover these sweet bonding moments.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, listening to the steady beat of his heart behind her and the lull of the movie in the room in front of her. Bucky continued his tender kisses up and down her neck, savoring the peace and content he felt. Electricity would shoot up his spine whenever Y/N would shift to get comfortable, but neither wanted to ruin this moment. Taking in a deep breath he placed a tender kiss behind her ear.

“Love you baby girl.”

A slow smile spread on her lips, her heart fluttering in her chest.

“Love you too, Buck.”


End file.
